


Choking out the Target

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Choking, Sluttification, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Danzo tests out some new upgrades and gets rid of a pair of thorns in her Master's side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Choking out the Target

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Zarvex3.

"Targets acquired."  
  
A low hum resounded from a corner of Chaldea's mess hall that wasn't usually occupied this late at night. On this very special day, the corner happened to be taken up by a pair of motherly women that weren't usually seen with one another. Rider-class Boudica, and Berserker-class Raikou. Both of them known for the way that they doted on their Master, each in their own way.  
  
They were the targets of a certain black-haired Shinobi, hidden away in the shadows. She waited for her chance to strike, biding her time as the two women idly conversed.  
  
"So, he's been up to that kind of stuff lately? Are you really sure about that?" The lavender haired Raikou asked, reaching across the table that the two of them were sitting at.  
  
The redheaded Boudica nodded, pulling a pair of magazines out from under her arm. "I found these underneath his bed when I was going through his things, trying to clean it all up. I think we both know the kind of age he's reached, but to think that he had these laying around already. Maybe I should try and talk with the more... art-inclined girls here, try and see if they have an explanation for the kind of filth our dear Master has been dealing with..." A shadow quickly cast on the Rider-class Servant's face, contrasting her serene smile rather well.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to do any of that. I'll make sure that they regret even getting involved with him, by the time I need to clean their entrails off my blade." The overly attached Berserker chimed as she almost drew out her prized weapon right then and there, barely keeping her rage in check. If she could, she'd destroy every single woman in the entire complex, just so that she'd have the boy all to herself. But she couldn't do that, not with the few friends that she had made, as well as the fact that it'd probably ruin his mood for a long time.  
  
A whirr resounded from the shadows as the hidden woman kept observing, nodding to herself. "Plan confirmed." She muttered as her eyes began to spin, the processes within her partly mechanical mind trying to come to a logical conclusion in regards to what her next actions might be. As they came to a stop, she started licking her lips in anticipation. "Course of action determined. Executing."  
  
All of a sudden, a small quake erupted throughout the mess hall, startling both of the motherly women. As they turned to face the source of the vibration, they saw the face of somebody they never anticipated.  
  
"Danzo? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding your own son at this hour?" Raikou asked aloud, her hand reaching for her sword. The redheaded woman wasn't far behind her either, equipping her shield in anticipation of what the black-haired android-like ninja might pull.  
  
The black-haired Assassin-class Servant reached down towards the metal plate near her crotch. "I am doing my Master a favor. He's been in duress ever since he noticed that his porn was gone. I'm here to solve that issue and give him a gift at the same time." She explained with a partly mechanical voice as the plate made a slight 'click'.  
  
Both women were then privy to another sight that they had never before seen. A cock sprung forth from the machine, reaching a size that only the most inhuman of Servants could hope to compete against. It was a proverbial third leg, and it was right there for them to admire. If they weren't resilient, they would've probably fallen in love with that rod right then and there, but both maternal women merely glared at it in disgust.  
  
"Is that it? Your cock, is that what you wanted to show us in an attempt to convince us to do your bidding? You're about a few thousand years too late for that kind of trick to wor-" Raikou started speaking up yet again, only to pause as the Assassin disappeared from her line of sight.  
  
By the time she appeared again, the first thing that reached the Berserker's ears was the gurgling and straining sound of her companion's voice trying to reach through a tight passage. Upon turning towards Boudica, she could easily see the issue...  
  
Danzo's hand was squeezing tightly around the redheaded woman's throat, the sound of her joints putting as much pressure on the Rider's windpipe almost drowning out the latter's gasps of defiance. "Adjusting pressure. The optimal throat-pussy size will be achieved." She remarked, almost as if she had been pre-programmed to do something as awful as this...  
  
Raikou was forced to watch the array of emotions that her companion cycled through. Initially, it was panic and struggling pain. Then it shifted as her eyes lost their color and her body grew limp. Moments later, a myriad of moans left the Rider's mouth as her eyes had turned into cartoonishly exaggerated hearts, her newfound lust for cock evident by the way that she tried to stick her tongue out towards the tip of the robotic woman's rod...  
  
"What... What did you do to her!?" The Berserker shouted at the robotic woman, who didn't even turn her head to look at her. She could take her out right here and now, and yet something within her head prevented her from drawing her blade to destroy the fake human...  
  
The sound of the pressure in the Shinobi's hand decreasing echoed throughout the mess hall as she pulled her arm back, revealing the absolutely pitiful state of the Rider's throat. It was practically as thin as a straw, guaranteeing that she wouldn't be able to breathe much air at a time. In fact, that was probably the cause of her current predicament, as every breath that the redheaded woman drew made her look that much more broken, her eyes throbbing with a certain need.  
  
"Cock...! Cock! Give me cock!" Boudica cried out like a needy whore, sticking her tongue and her lips out as far as possible, trying to reach the magnificent robot cock that was hovering right in front of her... Only to be denied with a swift slap across her face, sending more shocks of pleasure throughout.  
  
Danzo's eyes then fell on Raikou, as a bit of steam poured off her mechanical hand. "With Boudica's compressed throat, she will be able to gain the maximum amount of pleasure from any male organ. In particular, Master's. His rod is pitiful in size, adorably so. Only a tight space like that will properly fit his member." The Shinobi explained as she reached out towards the Berserker's throat, her intent perfectly clear.  
  
The lavender-haired Berserker was frozen in shock. Was that to be her fate as well? To have her throat crushed to the point where she couldn't do much of anything besides hungrily cry out for cock since the air would be cut off from her brain? Would she end up begging her Master for any kind of liquid sustenance? She couldn't accept that, and yet...  
  
And yet, why was she vividly imagining the sensations that she would feel? Why was her heart beating like a jackhammer, hoping that she would experience such deadly bliss? Why... Why did she want to be turned into her Master's elaborate cumdump? It didn't make any sense...  
  
"You're wavering, Raikou. Surely you must've noticed. A great warrior such as yourself should have the perceptive skills necessary to realize what is making your brain go haywire. Or rather, what's fixing your brain so you think as a good slut should." The robotic Assassin taunted her as she presented the woman with a certain massive shaft, as an equally special scent started pouring off it. A scent that seemed far too familiar and too alluring to be anything but dangerous...  
  
It was on the tip of her tongue. The thing that was wrong with all of this was so close that she could taste it. But the more she tried to reach towards it, the more her mind remained a foggy mess. It was as if her thoughts were being crushed and sucked up as soon as they formed. It was a little hard to comprehend, which just made the samurai's face look even sillier to a spectator like the Shinobi. Maybe if she sucked on that fat tip, then she could concentrate and get a better idea of what was going on...  
  
That's when it hit her. As she reached her lips towards the rod, Raikou finally received a little moment of lucidity. She could see what was going on, and how she had been utterly tricked. She had been subtly mesmerized by the rod, making her obey the small commands that the robot was slipping her. Not that she had even comprehended that she got any commands, but that had to explain why she hadn't done anything to fight back! It... it was...!  
  
"Commencing crushing process," Danzo said as the heavy-duty machinery in her hand whirred to life before her arm shot out and grabbed ahold of the lavender-haired woman's throat, clamping down on it in the exact same fashion as the barbarian's. In an instant, the airflow to the Samurai's head was cut off, and as such her mind drastically slowed down. All thoughts were flushed out, the ones that hadn't already been ruined by the scent from her artificial cock.  
  
The Berserker tried to understand what was going on, but every breath that she managed to draw through her tightened airpipe made her feel funny. A slight giggle slipped out of her mouth as her eyes went through a few stages. What had been panic and struggle turned into dizziness as they began to spin all around, disorienting her even further as she kept drawing breaths. Eventually, those spinning orbs came to a stop as they turned into hearts just like the ones that Boudica had, leaving her just as much of a cock-craving mess as the Rider.  
  
"Squeezing." The black-haired Shinobi tightened her grip one more time on the straw-sized throat, making a soft moan leave the strange cum-dump's lips to illustrate the way that she now responded to physical trauma, especially around that fragile cock-sock of a throat. "Confirmed. The compression process has been completed. Two cum dumps, ready for Master."  
  
Both of the maternal women were left with a pair of undersized throats, and both of them immediately reached out towards that massive cock that had been taunting and tainting their minds. They needed rods, otherwise, they couldn't think right! They needed something as big as hers..!  
  
Danzo merely smiled as she grabbed both of them by the throat before she disappeared into the shadows. They were going to get the cock they craved, but not from her.  
  
\---  
  
Gudao never expected to be woken up this late at night, especially not by anybody that wasn't his Mommy or one of the Servants that tried to act like they were. What he also hadn't expected, was to see three of the motherly Servants in the same room, each of them staring at him with varying levels of need filling their expressions...  
  
"D-Danzo..? What did you do to them..?" The young man asked, his puny rod making a pitiful indent on the surface of his blanket as he stared straight towards the straw-shaped throats of the subdued Servants...  
  
The black-haired Servant smiled as she just pushed the two sluts close to the bed, letting them run amock on their own. She didn't need to do much beyond that single push, as the lust that filled their minds constantly would be more than enough.  
  
"Dearie..." Both Raikou and Boudica spoke in unison as they bent their necks downward, both of them rubbing their faces up against the teeny cock buried below the covers. They didn't care how big it was, they just wanted a cock to slobber over, something to obsess over..!  
  
As the two of them begun to make a mess out of the young Master, Danzo returned to the shadows, pleased with this outcome. She had a chance to try out some of the latest enhancements she had made to her body, and she also got to deal with an issue that had been plaguing the young Master.  
  
"Mission Complete." She muttered to herself, as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep within the darkness. Until the young man would need him yet again...


End file.
